Soul Serching And Letting Go
by BritaChica
Summary: Chapter two- Ginny explains more of what has happened in the last seven years to Harry.
1. Where the Wild Weeds Overtake the Flower...

Soul Searching And Letting Go by Brita*Chica 

A/N: Full title is: 'Soul Searching Can Be The Hardest Thing To Do When Letting Go Can Be Easy.' It is ten years since Harry left Hogwarts and seven since he entered a coma-like state. He left behind a distraught Ginny and a ever-power-gaining Voldemort and a wizarding world failing to survive. When he finally wakes up he has no idea of the time that has passed and a lot has changed. The UK wizarding and Muggle population is totally enslaved and Deatheaters are in the process of doing the same to Germany and to Canada (why I just picked Germany and Canada I have no idea- It just is.) The only resistance to Voldemort is small underground fugitive groups in danger of fading out into nothingness as the members loose faith in defeating him. Harry, wandering round London lost is abducted by someone and is informed of what is happening. He is taken to one of the resistance groups and is suddenly expected to free everyone from Voldemort. Can he even have the strength to try though, when the one person he loved more than anything (Ginny) doesn't love him anymore. Wow, that was a long summary. Please R/R. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling. 

Chapter One: Where The Wild Weeds Overtake The Flowers

_Seven years earlier._

Ginny Weasly ran down the streets of London, getting weird looks from muggles for wearing her robes. She didn't care. She looked a total mess and her bare feet hurt badly on the rough solid concrete of the pavement. She ran into the reception area and got a look from the woman manning there who had her nose turned up. 

"Professor Dumbledore!" She yelled out, trying to get him to notice her. He turned round. "Professor Dumbledore." She said quietly but with the same amount of urgency as before. "Harry, is he... Is he okay?" She asked. 

The look on Albus Dumbledore's face meant that he didn't have to tell her in words. Ginny stepped backwards, banging into someone who made a snide remark at her about watching where she was going. She didn't hear him however. 

"I'm sorry" was all that the old wizard managed to say to her. 

Ginny shook her head in disbelief, tears starting to well up in her eyes. She shook her head again, trying to clear it but it was no use. 

"Is he dead." It wasn't a question, it sounded more like a statement. 

"No- it's worse I'm afraid." Dumbledore told her of what details they knew. That Harry had gone to fight Lord Voldemort and had been found lying in the street looking and acting as though he had received the Dementors Kiss though tests say that he hadn't. 

Ginny wasn't really listening to him. Her head was full of a light yellow haze and every syllable seemed magnified a thousand times. So much so that she couldn't understand what she was hearing. 

Suddenly- her legs gave way beneath her, she fell to the floor, tears flowing freely. "Harry" she whispered quietly. "Harry." 

_Present Time (Well, seven years from then anyway.)_

Harry Potter's head hurt a lot. He held a head to his scar out of habit but that wasn't why it hurt. There was something, something that he didn't recognise. Something he knew he should remember but couldn't. 

Deciding he'd think of it later he stood up, it hurt his head to do that but he had a plan. 

Firstly- he had to find out where he was. Then he planned to eat. Then sleep. 

His brain didn't seem to be ale to think of anything more sophisticated than that for a plan. 

He instinctively walked towards the sunlight but it felt weird outside... Well, outside wherever he had been. The sun seemed too bright and the street too dim. Not many people were walking about. Those who were kept their heads held downwards and walked quickly- as if they didn't want to be outside, as if they were afraid of something. 

Harry looked around- he knew that he should recognise where he was, he had been there before. It was like he was trying to remember a long-lost friend who he had never really paid attention to. 

Suddenly he heard something, turning round to see what it was he was grabbed by a strong pair of arms and knocked out. 

"Wha? Where am I?" That was all he was able to say. 

"Harry!?" He heard a voice say. He didn't know who it was. He tried to turn his head to see but it hurt too much. Too tired to talk he fell asleep. 

After a while he opened his eyes again to find faces above him. 

"My head hurts," he muttered stupidly. 

Harry tried to focus his eyes in front of him and saw who looked like... No, it couldn't be could it. Ron? He shouldn't look that old. Should he? 

"Who are you?" He asked. 

"Ron. Ron- I'm Ron!" 

"Ron," Harry yawned. "I remember Ron." 

"Don't go to sleep. You could have some head injuries. You got knocked out preety hard." He heard a new voice say. 

"Well what was I supposed to do? Let him wander round London and wait for a Deatheater to realise who he was?" Harry heard an indignant voice arguing. 

"You could have been a bit more careful." 

"Well I don't see you doing anything. I'm out there- risking my life for you lot every day and this is the thanks I get..." 

"You're only out there 'coz you don't wanna get put in a Muggle Farm." 

"That's it! I'm out of here!" The second voice yelled and Harry heard footsteps walking away from him. 

"Where am I? Where's Ginny?" 

"Harry?" He heard a voice say from over the other side of the room. 

A/N: There, done the first chapter. The next one should hopefully be up soon. Please review. 


	2. Lucky Number Seven

Soul Searching and letting Go by Brita*Chica 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling. 

Chapter Two: Lucky Number Seven

Ginny walked over to where Harry was lying. "I heard that it was you but I didn't think that it could be true." 

"True? Huh? You look different." 

"I suppose I do to you. How are you feeling?"  
"Tired. Sleepy. Shattered. Exhausted and like I forgot something important." 

"He can't go to sleep. Carla knocked him out too hard." 

"Thanks Ron. Harry, you can't go to sleep." 

"I heard him." 

"Good."  
"Sleep now."  
"No. Not sleep now. Later. Sleep later. Harry, listen to me." 

"Commander Ron?" Harry heard someone say, opening the door. 

"Huh?" He muttered. 

"What is it?" Ron said, moving closer to the person who whispered something to him and walked out of the door, followed by Ron. 

"Huh?" Harry muttered again. 

"Shh, don't worry about it. Everything's okay now." 

"Commander?" 

"Yeah, it's a first name culture. Ron has risen through the ranks quite a lot in the past seven years." 

"Seven years? He wasn't doing anything like that seven years ago." 

"Yes he was. Harry- do you remember going to fight you-know-who?" 

"Sure. I was going to go." 

"Do you remember what happened?" 

"No. Did I win?" 

"Not exactly." Ginny said to him and then filled him in on Voldemort's rise to power since he had beaten Harry. 

"Seven?" 

"Seven?" 

"Just the UK?" 

"Yeah- oh, and most of Germany and half of Canada." 

"Hmm. Sleep now." 

"No. Still not sleep now. There are some people who want to see you again." 

"Lupin?" 

"Gone." 

"He died?" 

"Sort of- got changed during a really big battle up in Manchester. One of our biggest losses in amounts of numbers." 

"Who else?" 

"Dumbledore. Fred. Seamus. My mother. Hermionie's parents. Loads of people." 

"How come?"  
"They had a spell we still haven't got the hang of yet." 

"This is all a bad dream isn't it?" 

"It's not a dream."  
"Sure it is."  
"If it was a dream then... Urrm... Why would you want to go to sleep?"  
"To wake up." 

"Maybe you should go to sleep then. You'll still be here when you wake up though."  
"Bet I won't. Oh and future Ginny?" 

"Yes?" 

"I still love you. Even if I don't know who you are- technically you're still Ginny so I love you." 

"Night Harry." 

A/N: Next chapter should be up soon. 


End file.
